


A Good Day

by Saraste



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Daryl's Nobody's "Boyfriend", M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn muses over him and Daryl and how they fit in the group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> Part 9 of the 30 day otp challenge written for #9 hanging out with friends.

They were a tigh-knit group of people, now more so than ever before. The farm burning had been the clincher, not even the massacre at camp or the near-death-experience of the CDC had welded them together as a seamless unit doing their utmost to keep on living. 

Sometimes Glenn questioned his role within the group, did he really contribute enough for everyone's well-being? He did go to supply runs, risking his life in places where walkers still lingered, despite the way they now moved around in hordes from place to place. But he didn't hunt like Daryl did with Rick. Glenn often felt that Rick got to spend more time with his man than him.

Labels like boyfriend didn't apply to Daryl. No way Glenn was going to call his badass a boyfriend. Daryl was no boy, he was a man, a survivor... and Glenn's. 

No-one else got to sit by Daryl's feet when they were all sitting around a fire, weary and worn by the hard days and harrowing nights, alive but just barely. To have Daryl hold onto his shoulders, all possessive and endearing, it was one of the best bits of Glenn's day. Having survived another day and still having Daryl there, strong, badass and alive... it was beyond compare.

The others had teased them at first, but there was none among them who would deny them their happiness. And to imagine that he'd never have met Daryl had the world not ended. 

“Today was a good day,” Rick said, echoing all of their thoughts. 

It had been. They had shelter in a cabin in the woods, they'd had their stomachs filled, mostly courtesy of Daryl's hunting, they were warm. They were alive. 

Even when they happiness might not, probably could not, last, Glenn was striving to be positive. Daryl was alive and neither of them had first watch, so that they could fall asleep in each other's arms. And that was a luxury if there ever was some. 

Being safe in a group had it's perks, but Glenn couldn't wait for the next time Daryl and him were just by themselves, either. 

The other's didn't need to see.


End file.
